Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 9$. $10$ $c$ $^2 + 3$ $d$ $ - 5$
Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $9$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(5)}^2 + 3{(9)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(25) + 3{(9)} - 5 $ $ = 250 + 27 - 5 $ $ = 272$